<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It’s okay Baby, I’m here by Mommy_Staygene</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25958401">It’s okay Baby, I’m here</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mommy_Staygene/pseuds/Mommy_Staygene'>Mommy_Staygene</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bottom Seo Changbin, Dom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Dumbification, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fat Shaming, Internalized Fat Phobia, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Sweetheart, M/M, Mentioned Verse Minbin, Praise, Safe Word Use, Soft Seo Changbin, Soft sex, Subby Seo Changbin, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, Traffic Light System, Weight Gain, fat phobia, light anal fingering, minbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:35:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25958401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mommy_Staygene/pseuds/Mommy_Staygene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Changbin sees those comments STAY’s made about his weight gain and feels very self conscious. Minho comes in to make him feel better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Minho | Lee Know &amp; Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>153</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It’s okay Baby, I’m here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Changbin had been curled up in his bed all day. He couldn’t believe...STAYs would say things like that. Was he really getting fat?</p><p>Sure, his face was looking fuller, and his legs were definitely bigger...maybe... maybe he <em>was</em> getting fat. He now felt tears start too pool in his eyes. His heart hurt. G*d it hurt so bad. Why does it hurt so bad? He had opened his heart up to these people, these strangers, and yet they felt they had the right to tell him to lose weight, and after they had told him to gain it in the first place. </p><p>He curled in on himself even tighter, wrapping his arms around his middle. Now that he was feeling himself, he could feel the way his stomach bunched up and bulged out a little too much for his liking. He sniffed and uncurled to lift his shirt and look at himself.</p><p>Ah, now he can see it. His tummy was starting to stick out a little now, wasn’t it. He quickly flicked his shirt down and rolled over on his stomach, burrying his face into his pillow. </p><p>Slowly, the small stream of tears turned into sobbing. He was hurting, so so bad, but what hurt worse was that they were right. He had gained too much weight. He didn’t just bulk up he got fat. </p><p>His crying worsened, becoming ugly cries and screams and hiccups. He was too loud however, and didn’t hear the door open to the room. </p><p>“Changbinnie?” He gasped and flipped over to see Minho, his feline like eyes full of concern. As soon as he saw Changbin’s face, those pretty, dark, keen eyes widened.</p><p>“Changbinnie?!” He called out again, rushing to the younger. Minho pulled Changbin close, wrapping his arms around his wide shoulders, buring his face in his silver hair as he pressed Changbin’s face into his chest.</p><p>“I knew something was wrong. I haven’t seen you all day. Were you in here this whole time? What happened, hm Baby?” Changbin couldn’t help but start to cry again. And Minho just held him. He let him cry, and even shed a few tears himself cause he couldn’t help the fact that seeing his beautiful boyfriend hurt, hurt worse than anything else in the world.</p><p>“Oh Baby, please tell me what’s wrong.” He begged, dragging his fingers through his silver hair. Changbin forced himself to slow the tears down, now only breathing unevenly and hiccuping.</p><p>“I’ve gotten fat, haven’t I.” He finally said. Minho immediately pulled away to look Changbin in the eyes incredulously.</p><p>“What? No? Any even if you did you would still be our pretty little Changbinnie. Your weight doesn’t define your beauty Baby, remember that.” He told him, leaning forward to peck his wet pouty lips. Changbin whimpered, leaning in to kiss Minho again. The older giggled, grabbing Bins face in his hands before he molded his lips with his desperate mouth. </p><p>Minho always tastes good, and he was always so soft and gentle. He was definitely one of the most caring people Bin knows, which is why he loves him so much. It showed in the way he kissed him, so soft and slow, as if moving too fast would be too much mentally for Binnie, and honestly, it probably would be, and the fact that he knew that made Changbin’s heart surge.</p><p>Minho slowly pulled away with a chuckle, stroking Changbin’s cheeks softly.</p><p>“Does getting kisses make my little Binnie feel pretty?” He asked, his voice low and quite, then chuckled again when Bin nodded shyly, his cheeks blossoming the prettiest pink. He hummed, leaning down and pressing his nose into Binnies neck and ran his hands over his tummy. Changbin shivered.</p><p>“I wanna make you feel pretty Binnie baby. Please, let me worship you.” He looked up and stole a short but hot kiss from Changbin. His loving eyes bore into Bins wet and needy ones.</p><p>“Let me make love to you Binnie. Gonna make you feel like the prettiest person to ever exist.” He whispered, one hand coming up from his tummy to his face to stroke his wet cheek. Bin hesitated, unsure if he was comfortable enough in his own skin right now to show off his body...but he trusted Minho with his life. So he slowly nodded, leaning back into the sheets and pillows and feeling his eyes burn with salt water again as Min slid a hand under his shirt, kissing down his neck. Bin just closed his eyes and focused on how his skin tingled where ever Minho touched him. </p><p>He shivered, moaning sofly when Minho’s thumb came up to brush over his nipple. He slowly helped Changbin out of his shirt, taking his time so that Bin didn’t feel rushed.</p><p>“Minho.” He breathed out, whimpering slightly when Minho kissed down to his nipple and let his tongue drag over it slowly. Min hummed, the vibrations having Bin whimpering again and lifting his hips in an attempt to meet Minho’s, but he was hovering too high from him. </p><p>Minho quickly slid the hand on Bins tummy down between the youngers legs. Bin immediately cried out, lifting his hips up and shaking from the sudden and intense stimulation. Minho hummed as he gave him a little squeeze, just enough to have Changbin whimpering and rolling his hips up against his hand. Changbin could already feel his cock twitching and the tip leaking just a bit.</p><p>Minho slid his other hand back down to Changbin’s stomach to lightly drag his fingers across his tummy.</p><p>“So needy baby.” He teased, smiling against Bins nipple before moving down, down to his tummy. Minho took a second to undo Changbin’s jeans.</p><p>“I barely even started.” He mumbled against his skin. Min pulled his jeans and boxers down, making Changbin squirm. He was completely naked now, and he was starting to feel self conscious since Minho had yet to take off any clothes. Minho ran his hands down Changbin’s thighs, abandoning his leaking and throbbing cock, but the touch on his soft flesh was just as hot.</p><p>His mouth migrated down, kissing between Bin’s sensative, plush thighs. Changbin shivered.</p><p>“P-Please Minho~” he begged. Minho hummed, sending vibrations up Changbin’s thigh to his needy cock.</p><p>“Please what, Baby?” He asked as he spread his thighs further apart. Changbin whimpered, reaching down to tangle his fingers in Minho’s silky hair.</p><p>“Clothes, take them off please. I don’t want to be the only one naked.” Minho hummed again, nipping a bit of Changbin’s thigh and rooling the flesh between his teeth, sucking slightly before popping off.</p><p>“Okay Baby.” He said, and did what he was asked, peeling each item of clothing off slowly. Changbin whimpered upon seeing his godly body, the one that always made him feel so good, and began to squirm again, though for some reason he started feeling even more self conscious. </p><p>Minho’s tummy was quite soft and plush, but unlike Changbin, he made it work. His tummy looked perfect to him, and his thick thighs and his pretty love handles-</p><p>“You’re comparing yourself aren’t you.” Damn, Minho could see right through him.</p><p>“I-“ he started, looking away from Minho slightly guilty. </p><p>“Look at me, Love.” Minho whispered, reaching up to gently guide Bin’s face back to his own. Min’s eyes were caring and sweet and loving, but firm and made a point without even speaking.</p><p>“You are beautiful Binnie, and I wouldn’t want to have you any other way. Now let me show you how much I love you and your beautiful body...please.” He punctuated his scentence with a chased kiss to his lips and it made Changbin feel all warm and fuzzy inside.</p><p>He nodded, desperate to finally have Minho completely ravish him like he always does. Minho kissed up his neck as his hands slid up Changbin’s waist.</p><p>“Am I topping tonight or you?” Minho asked.</p><p>“You, please.” Changbin whimpered. Minho nodded, pulling away to reach into Changbin’s underwear drawer, where he knows he keeps his lube. Once he had it in hand he didn’t hesitate to squeeze a liberal amount onto his fingers. He set the bottle down to warm up the lube on his finger before reaching down and circled his rim. Changbin still shivered. </p><p>Desperately he pulled his legs up higher, before he saw how his tummy bunched up and immediately put them back down. Minho stopped his movements.</p><p>“Changbin, are you sure you still want to do this? I want to make you feel good but I don’t want you to be uncomfortable if this isn’t how you want me to do it.”</p><p>“Yes, please Minho. I’m sorry, I just really don’t want to look at my stomach-“</p><p>“Sshh sh sh sshh, don’t ever be sorry Binnie Baby.” Minho said, leaning up to kiss Changbin’s forehead. “You shouldn’t feel sorry for being uncomfortable. Here, why don’t you turn over Baby, so you don’t have to see your stomach, okay?” So Changbin turned over, feeling better that he doesn’t have to see himself, but a little upset he didn’t get to see his beautiful boyfriend fuck into him.</p><p>However, the thought fizzled away when he felt Minho pull his lower half up and work against his hole again. Slowly, Minho wiggled his finger into Changbin, making him whimper softly. He gripped at the sheets as Minho worked his finger in and out, dropping little splashes of lube on ever few seconds to make sure the slide was easy before pushing in a second finger, then a third. With the third finger in he began to curl all three against Changbin’s prostate.</p><p>Changbin let a moan ripple through him, closing his eyes and just feeling Minho. His cock twitched between his legs. The squelching of the lube and the constant stimulation against his prostate was familiar and hot. G*d he loved this. He loved Minho.</p><p>Minho’s other hand slid up his ass and along his back, sending tingles up Changbin’s spine all the way to his head. His mind became fuzzy and all he could think about was Minho Minho Minho. </p><p>“Ah, Minho...Minho please. Want more.” He begged. His legs began to quiver from both holding his position and from the stimulation. Minho leaned down to kiss from his shoulder to the back of his neck.</p><p>“Oh don’t worry Binnie, I’ll give you more.” Changbin whimpered at the promise, eagerly rolling his hips against Minho’s fingers. Said fingers pulled out of his hole but immediately after he heard the lube being opened again. Minho made sure to coat himself with plenty of it before prodding Changbin’s hole with the head of his cock.</p><p>Minho adjusted his stance on his knees to give himself more balance, placing his free hand on Changbin’s left hip and slowly pushing his thick cock in. The slide was easy with all the lube, but he wanted to go easy on Changbin, and take his time with him. Changbin was in a delicate state of mind at the moment, he didn’t want to overwhelm him.</p><p>“My beautiful Binnie.” He started, leaning down to Changbin’s neck again and gave his soft kisses. He just rocked his hips, enjoying Changbin’s warmth and little quivers and whimpers. “So good for me. I wish you could see how pretty you are.” He whispered. </p><p>Changbin’s mind was increasingly filling with everything Minho. The head of his cock would graze against his prostate, and Minho’s warmth and scent and touches were just so unreasonably fucking perfect right now. Changbin was slowly becoming dumb, his mind foggy and dizzy and everything just felt so good.</p><p>He didn’t even notice the dribble of drool sliding out of his mouth and onto his pillow. He couldn’t even hear his own moans and whimpers. Then suddenly everything was overwhelmingly dizzy. Even with Minho’s gentle care, something felt off. He could hear, feel, and smell Minho, but where was he? He couldn’t see him, he couldn’t grab him. Why did he turn over again? G*d turning over was such a stupid idea.</p><p>Changbin began to cry, shaking and quivering now for a completely different reason. He wanted to hold Minho. He <em>needed</em> to hold Minho, needed to <em>see</em> him. Then his color (in all of the fog and dizziness) came to his mind, like a single dim streetlight on a lonely road at midnight seen from afar.</p><p>“W-wait Minho, yellow. Yellow YELLOW!” Minho quickly pulled out as soon as the color registered in his mind. He turned Changbin over and gently grabbed his cheeks in his hands.</p><p>“Baby, what’s wrong? Did I do something wrong. Was there something you didn’t like?” He asked gingerly and oh so quietly. Changbins cheeks were puffy, and his eyes were starting to do the same. He was flushed and tears and drool wet his face. He was clearly distressed, shaking and crying quietly.</p><p>“Couldn’t see y-you. Couldn’t h-hold you. ‘M sorry for making you stop, just wanted to see you.”</p><p>“No no baby it’s okay, you don’t need to be sorry. It’s okay, you can hold me. Here,” he leaned back on his knees and sat on his heels, then slowly pulled Changbin up into his lap, his arms secured around the smaller males waist.</p><p>“Is this better? Or do you just want to stop completely? We can stop if you want, there’s nothing wrong with that.” </p><p>“‘Ts kay.” He mumbled, draping his arms over Minho’s shoulders and keeping his chest flushed with his. “Much better.”</p><p>“Good, that’s good. What’s your color baby? And be honest, please. Okay?” Changbin nodded, sniffling quietly. The storm in his mind had settled, and he felt much more grounded and secure now that he can see and hold onto Minho.</p><p>“Green.” He mumbled, nuzzling into Minho’s neck. He smelled good. A little bit of sweat and stale cologne, but good. It was Minho, pretty much anything could smell good on him.</p><p>“Okay.” Minho whispered back, gently bracing Changbin before slowly sliding back into him again. And they just rocked together. Minho touched him all over, his finger tips leaving wisps of invisible trails along Changbin’s skin. He kissed where he could reach, which was mostly his neck, cheeks, jaw and collarbones, but it felt nice.</p><p>Changbin’s tummy and head were all warm and fuzzy again, but this time he felt much safer, and with the little whispers of love and affirmations from Minho, he slowly forgot how ten minutes ago he was curled up and hurt over comments by people he didn’t even know. He had Minho, who loved him no matter what shape he took. He had Minho, who always made him feel good inside and out, physically and mentally.</p><p>Minho was his rock, his happy place, his safe space. He was all he needed.</p><p>Slowly he could feel it building up; the orgasm he was slowly wanting more and more. He lifted his head, leaning against Minho’s forehead and bracing himself on his shoulders and his knees so he can properly ride him. They panted and moaned together, completely lost in one another until Changbin finally came all over their stomachs, and only seconds after Minho came inside Changbin. </p><p>There was only a slight difference in warmth, but he fact that Minho’s cum was inside him made him all giddy. For a moment they just stayed there, wanting to just soak in this moment for a little while their orgasms slowly faded from their systems.</p><p>Gently (as Minho has been for the past half hour now) he lays Changbin down and pulls out. He kissed Changbin’s sweaty crown softly before leaving to dampen a towel for the two of them. Baths were out of the question seeing as Changbin gets sleepy immediately after sex. Minho came back, seeing Changbin trying to keep his eyes open.</p><p>“You can sleep if you want to, my love.” He said, carefully wiping away the the cum and sweat from Changbin’s tummy, thighs, ass and chest. Bin simply shook his head. When he finished cleaning Changbin he went to clean himself, but Changbin grabbed his hand. Minho stopped to eye him carefully, only to see him take the towel from his hand to clean Minho up himself.</p><p>He couldn’t help but smile as little butterflies flittered in his chest, watching the sleepy sub clean him up. He was slow and careful, and twice as much so when cleaning Minho’s sensitive dick. He hissed softy, not expecting the towel to feel as abrasive as it did against his dick, but he put up with it for the short time Changbin spent cleaning it. When he was done he threw the towel over his shoulder, wrapped his arms around Minho and pulled them down onto the bed.</p><p>Minho took it upon himself to pull the comforter over their bodies before nuzzling into his lover.</p><p>“You did good, Minnie.” Changbin mumbled into his chest. “You make me so happy, I love you so, so so so much.” Minho couldn’t help the smile that pulled at his mouth.</p><p>“You always make me feel so good, especially here in my heart.” Changbin looked up at Minho, with those big, pretty, glassy eyes.</p><p>“Thank you, Minho.” Said male was currently on cloud 9. Nothing made him happier than making his Binnie happy and feel loved. He kissed Changbin’s head, grazing his fingers over Changbin’s waist and hips and back because he just couldn’t stop touching him.</p><p>“I love you too, Binnie.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cross posted with my nsfw twitter account, @babychngbnnie</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>